When Worlds Collide
by Chrystalwolfbrat89
Summary: The world's collided. Every world that had its own hero/villain ratio, side-kick and side-villain, had collided into one planet/world. It was chaotic, at first, until one form of order prevailed; until they figured out this new world, where everyone was equal (at least in appearance – everyone still had their original powers/abilities).


When Worlds Collide

The world's collided. Every world that had its own hero/villain ratio, side-kick and side-villain, had collided into one planet/world. It was chaotic, at first, until one form of order prevailed; until they figured out this new world, where everyone was equal (at least in appearance – everyone still had their original powers/abilities). Eventually, the people, who were on the planet first, began to accept the new event as the norm, and started to either be against, or for, this spectacle.

There was one individual, who did not follow her teammates to this new world, only because she was on a new world herself, oh, and because she can jump world's as well. Her name was Raven, from the (old) group of "Teen Titans", except that they weren't "teens" anymore, but young adults, or in case of Beast Boy, a late-teen (same with every hero/villain/sidekick/side-villain, whose ages were young, early, teens). Raven was home when this was happening (her home was Azarwrath), and so, when she finally decided to return home (to titan-verse), she ended up with everyone else on planet 'weird', which was nicknamed as such.

Although hero-ing and crime continued, there was a much-needed event, usually around the Holidays, that allowed for those two factions to set aside their differences, and have a party with no repercussions, at least, until the next day. Sort of like a reverse Purge (the movie), and so, when Raven travelled from her home world to this new world, she decided to come around the holidays, because she thought it would be a good idea.

She landed on a stone platform with a circular device, above her head, and a couple of people dressed in lab coats, who were watching her, from below the platform. As she blinked away the light from her eyes, she found herself being spoken to by a guy, dressed as a lab technician, holding a clipboard, and asking questions such as: "Who are you? Do you know where you are? What is your origin? Are you a Hero or Villain? Should I contact your team members, if you have any?"

As soon as she named herself, "Raven", the rest of the technicians looked up suddenly, and began to scramble away to call someone named, "Nightwing", and the words of "Honor Guard" were mentioned as well, so Raven was very confused about this. As she was trying to get her head around the fact that she's in a new environment, without backup, waiting for this person called "Nightwing", when all of the sudden the security personnel were called to transport their guest to the waiting room, and she was asked if there was anything that she wanted such as food, drink, a rest from a long journey, but she simply said that she would take some herbal tea, and she waited for this 'Nightwing' fellow and her tea.

She didn't have to wait for too long when the door opened and a tall, male, person dressed in a black suit with blue stripes spreading from the chest, to the tops of arms (ending at the tip of a gloved middle finger), and the side of the legs (ending at the top of the black combat boots). _'This is Nightwing?"_ she thought questionly, but then again she'd seen weirder, although she felt the connection that she and Robin had, from Titan-verse, so she should not rule out that this is one-and-the-same.

This Nightwing character looked at Raven, as though he had seen a ghost, but Raven knew that she was still alive, so she was confused on his reaction.

"Nightwing, I presume?" questioned Raven, standing as soon as he entered the room, and placing her tea down on the coaster, on the table.

This question seemed to shake Nightwing from his shocked form, "Raven? Is that really you?" Nightwing asked as he moved further into the room.

"Depends. Are you Robin from Titan-verse"?

"No. I'm the former Robin of the Young Justice-verse, although I do know of a Raven, formerly of the Titan-verse, are you her?" Nightwing questioned again as he moved closer to her, and he moved a hand to one of the tonfa's on his side, attached at his hip.

"Young Justice? So, do you know what's going on?" Raven seemed shocked at THAT revelation, but quickly positioned herself away from the advancing Nightwing – she activated her powers until her hands glowed black. This made Nightwing stop, and he looked at her hands, then moved his hand away from his tonfa's and he grabbed a communicator from one of his pockets.

"BB, you there? Come in, Beast Boy," called out Nightwing, which had Raven jolting in shock at the alias name her, once, boyfriend.

"Yeah, Wing, what's up?" answered Beast Boy.

"I have a situation".

"Need help?"

"No, not exactly, can you confirm the details of this person?" He pointed the communicator at Raven, so she could see who was speaking, and vice-versa, so that BB could confirm details.

Now, Raven could remember the details of the Beast Boy from her verse, but this did not look like here verse's BB, so she concluded that this one was from YJ-verse (Young Justice), mainly for the red collar thing around his neck.

"Nope. Who is she? Another verse jumper?" questioned, curiously, and suspiciously.

"Oh. Can you ask one of the Titan-verse heroes to confirm the details, BB?" Nightwing asked, as he pulled the communicator away from Raven, who still looked shocked at the differences between Titan and YJ-verse Beast Boy's.

"Sure. Wait a minute, okay, everyone is still pouring in for the you-know-what," answered BB, then the comm. turns off as BB raced off to find one of the former members of Titans.

"Every hero/villain/sidekick/side-villain changed their 'jobs', so to speak, for one big hierarchy within each faction. Those of heroes were managed by each other, as they believed that age came with experience, minus those with foreign heritages such as Inuyasha (half dog demon, half human), Koga (wolf demon), TMNT (mutant teenage turtles), Thor (Asgard lightning God), etc. With the villains, the tiers were based on a council, of sorts, like the council of Light from YJ, which took a Villain from each clan(?)/group/mercenary, and make decisions as a whole. It would seem that is works better doing it exactly the opposite, but it didn't work, so they opted to try this, and this is the way that is." Explained in a spooky, non-existant, author voice, who explains little pictures to everyone, and at random times.

Ten minutes later, the communicator beeped, and BB came back on with a friendly face – Cyborg.

"Yo, Wing, what's up? BB says that you have another verse jumper? Do we know them?" asked Cyborg, who was pushing BB's head out of the screen shot, which BB replied with a 'Hey!' before leaving Nightwing, guest (Raven), and Cyborg, muttering about planning some pranks on him when he least suspected.

"Yeah, Cy, got another jumper. Do you know her?" answered Nightwing, and he flipped the communicator over so Raven could see Cyborg.

Cyborg took one look at the female, blinked a couple of times, before confirming that this wasn't a dream, and whispered, "Raven?"

"Cyborg?"

"Wow. It really is you," whispered the still shocked cybernetic young man. "Yeah, Wing, she's one of us, one of the Titans".

Nightwing nodded his head, closed the communicator, cutting off Cy's next comment, and proceeded to stare at Raven, wondering what to do with her. Especially being what today is, and who was coming, but Raven decided for him.

"Take me to friends, Nightwing", declared Raven.

"I am, but I think I should explain what today is, and what is means to both factions," Nightwing cautiously answered back. Raven nodded.

"Today is a holiday, not just for the civilians, but for both factions – both heroes and villains. We come together, every major holiday, to celebrate a Peace-Truce-Get-Together, and the main thing is that no one is allowed to kill/maim/steal or turn people silent with magic (wizards/magicians/artefacts/demons)," explained Nightwing, "and today is the day that I am the host of such an event, so now I need to figure out if you're okay with this, or it I need to contain you for a short time?"

"Interesting. So, every one who is everyone, is come to the Peace-Truce Party, and you want to know if I can be on my best behavior, at such an event, am I right Nightwing?"

"Yes, partially."

"Partially?"

"Everyone has enemies, Raven, including you, so I need you to not freak out when you see something strange," Nightwing explains as he eyes here suspiciously.

"Has anyone ever told you not to jump to conclusions? I give my word, not to screw up your Peace party, and my word is my bond," Raven declared angrily to Nightwing.

Nightwing nodded, then motioned for her to follow him, which she did, and it took them twenty-five minutes to get back to the party, which was held at a 'condemned' facility outside of town. She thought that it looked like it would fall over with the weakest of breezes, but Nightwing just motioned for her to follow him, and next stop was an elevator, which required a thumb print to activate. They headed up, to the top of the facility, where she could hear people talking, music, and smell the foods. As soon as she arrived, people stopped and stared, for a short bit, before going back to what they were doing. Nightwing let her loose, before pointing to a rough destination on where her friends were at, and then, he disappeared.

Raven heads off towards the direction that Nightwing pointed to, but halfway through the throng of people, someone glomps her from behind. She flinches, and teleports away to the helipad with the stranger in tow. She feels the person snuggle up to her, so she turns her head to look at this person to see the one person she never wanted to see again – Trigon, her father. His stature has not changed other than his size, which stands at 6'8", so a good foot taller than her. So, snuggling on her back, felt like being squished by a bear. A really demonic, red skinned, four-eyes, long white haired, bear.

"Hello, daughter," Trigon murmured into her back after shrinking further to match her height at 5'8", before she could answer another voice rang out stilling them both.

"I think that she wants you off, old friend," said a voice that echoed all around them.

"Go away, Drake. I want to spend some quality time with my daughter," snarled Trigon.

"Ah, but does she want to spend time with you? You did try to use her as a portal, and said all those mean and hurtful things," mischievously replied Drake as he came out of the darkness of the night, behind them.

Trigon glared at Drake, from his snuggled positioned on her back, and Drake just stared back. Raven's hands were shaking as she tried to keep her cool, but eventually, she shocked both of them by blasting Trigon away from and at Drake. "Keep your hands where I can see them, Trigon, and you, Drake, stay where you are," growled Raven.

They both scrambled to their feet, and stared at the power that was coming off her hands, that power was strong.

"Oh, daughter, you have grown. Such power," exclaimed Trigon.

"Ooh, a dark daughter you have there, Trigon, can I have her?" Said a giddily, smiling, Drake, his fangs were showing, and glinting in the moonlight.

"If you can catch her, but it must be after the holidays; you know the rules," permissioned Trigon, who smiled, insanely, at the prospect of her daughter as Drake's toy. Such dark promises.

By the time they concluded their business, Raven was already gone from the helipad. "See? See! She can run, hide, and play this game well, so I say again, catch her if you can? The time ends when the holiday's ends – GO!" Said a demonic, cackling voice of Trigon as he too disappeared from the helipad.

Drake, also known as Dracula, or Alucard, loves his games, and while most holiday parties were boring; this one wasn't, so he was nearly weeping blood tears at the prospect of a good chase, and he did get permission from her estranged-father.

Let the games begin.


End file.
